Dora dan Si Kerudung Merah
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Proudly Present... A Drama: "Dora dan Si Kerudung Merah" Directed & screenplay by Athena. Performed by The Gold Saints. Untuk Yukitarina-san.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Selain untuk melepas stress, fanfic ini saya tulis sebagai hadiah bagi teman kita sesama author di sini yang berulang tahun pada 22 Februari. Bagi yang merasa berulang tahun pada 22 Februari, semoga Anda menyukai ini (kalo gak suka, boleh maki2 saya lewat PM). Kalo gak ada yang ngerasa ultah tanggal segitu, yo wis, berarti fanfic ini saya bikin untuk melepas stres aja. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei, Nickelodeon's _Dora The Explorer_, dan teman SD saya berinisial R.A.A., sebab skenario di sini adalah miliknya saat drama bahasa Indonesia kelas 2 SMP dulu.

**Timeline: **Setelah Zeus Chapter

**Ch. 1 **

**Cast**

"Selamat pagi, para Gold Saint-ku," sapa Athena sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pagi, Athena," jawab semua Gold Saint.

"Apa kalian tahu, kenapa aku memanggil kalian semua kemari?"

"Tidak, Athena."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu," Athena tersenyum lagi. "Sekarang bumi sudah damai. Kalian pun hidup lagi karena kebaikan hati ayahku. Kini kita bisa hidup tenang. Nah, siapakah yang paling berjasa di balik semua ini?"

"Tentu saja kau, Athena," sahut Saga.

Athena menggeleng.

"Bukan aku, tapi para Bronze Saint. Junior kalian," ujar Athena. "Merekalah yang bertarung paling keras. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin sedikit mengapresiasi mereka. Aku akan memberikan sedikit hiburan pada mereka."

Athena berhenti, matanya berkilat-kilat. Para Gold Saint langsung merasakan perasaan seperti judul komik Dragon Ball no. 30 (A/N: Ada yang tahu? ^o^)

"Aku ingin mengadakan pertunjukan untuk mereka. Drama yang menarik, sederhana, dan membuat tertawa. Untuk melepas stres," lanjut Athena. "Shion!"

"Ya, Athena!" Shion mematikan lampu, menarik layar putih, lalu menyalakan infokus yang sudah tersambung ke laptop. Segeralah sebuah _slide power point _terpampang di sana. Ada tulisan di _slide_ tersebut, yakni:

**~Proudly Present~**

**A Drama**

"**DORA DAN SI KERUDUNG MERAH"**

**Directed by: Athena (Kido Saori)**

**Screenplay by: Athena (Kido Saori)**

**Sponsored by: Graud Foundation**

"Ke _slide _berikutnya, Shion!" seru Athena. Shion mengganti _slide_, dan kini yang terpampang adalah:

**Summary:**

Si Kerudung Merah disuruh ibunya untuk mengantar kue ke Nenek yang sedang sakit. Tapi karena Si Kerudung Merah buta arah, dia minta tolong pada Dora The Explorer dan monyetnya, Boots. Kemudian mereka bertiga menuju rumah Nenek. Hati-hati terhadap Sweeper si serigala jahat!

Para Gold Saint _sweat-drop_.

"Ke _slide_ berikutnya!" lanjut Athena riang. Shion menekan spasi. Sekarang yang terpampang adalah:

**Cast:**

**Kerudung Merah:**

**Dora:**

**Boots:**

**Ransel:**

**Peta:**

**Sweeper:**

**Ibu Kerudung Merah:**

**Pemburu:**

**Nenek:**

**Narator:**

"Masih kosong, karena aku belum menentukan pemerannya," ujar Athena menjelaskan.

"Memangnya siapa pemerannya, Athena?" tanya Mu.

"Tentu saja kalian, para Gold Saint-ku tercinta. Dan sekarang akan ditentukan, siapa menjadi siapa. Ambillah undian ini!" kata Athena tanpa beban, tak peduli pada para Gold Saint yang sudah melotot tak percaya.

Para Gold Saint enggan bergerak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Athena sangat berkuasa—dan kini, di tengah kedamaian, nampaknya kekuasaannya itu disalahgunakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar jeritan dan pekikan frustrasi. Para Gold Saint nampak sangat tidak rela dengan perannya. Sementara Athena tertawa-tawa melihat peran yang didapat para Gold Saint.

"Shion, ketik ini di _power point_!" serunya. Shion menurut. Dan beginilah jadinya:

**Kerudung Merah: **Mu

**Dora: **Camus

**Boots: **Milo

**Ransel: **Aldebaran

**Peta: **Shura

**Sweeper: **Deathmask

**Ibu Kerudung Merah: **Aioros

**Pemburu: **Aiolia

**Nenek: **Dohko

**Narator: **Shaka

Semua orang—kecuali Athena—_sweat-drop_.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Aphrodite. "Dan Saga serta Kanon? Tadi kami mendapat undian kertas kosong!"

"Oh, jangan khawatir," ujar Athena santai. "Kau menjadi seksi tata rias dan kostum, Aphrodite. Sedangkan Saga dan Kanon, kalian menjadi seksi dekorasi."

Athena tersenyum puas.

"Drama teater ini akan dipentaskan dua minggu lagi di sini, Sanctuary, sekaligus untuk memperingati hari jadi Sanctuary yang ke-1000. Para Bronze Saint, Silver Saint, Poseidon dan mariner-nya, serta Hades dan specter-nya akan menonton. Tenang saja, selain mereka drama ini tertutup untuk umum," kata Athena dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya dia ingin ada stasiun TV yang menyiarkan drama ini secara langsung, tapi Shion berhasil membujuknya untuk mengurungkan niatnya (setelah berusaha mati-matian tentunya). Shion bilang, kalau para Gold Saint _nervous_ gara-gara disorot TV, pertunjukan itu akan gagal total—dan pastinya Athena harus membayar ganti rugi dalam jumlah besar. Akhirnya Athena tidak jadi mengundang stasiun TV.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kita akan latihan! Jangan ada yang kabur atau protes—ingat, ini demi para Bronze Saint yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia! Jadi, jalanilah dengan baik seolah ini adalah pertarungan juga," lalu Athena pergi dengan perasaan senang luar biasa.

Sepeninggal Athena, para Gold Saint ribut. Keluhan, pekikan, erangan, nyaristangisan, memenuhi ruangan itu. Shion menghela napas panjang, mematikan infokus, lalu menyalakan lampu.

"Master Shion, kami tidak bisa melakukan ini!" keluh Mu langsung. Dan para Gold Saint yang lain ikut mengeluh padanya. Shion mengangkat tangan, menenangkan.

"Ini masih jauh lebih baik," kata Shion dengan suara rendah. "Tahukah kalian, tadinya Athena hendak menjadikan drama ini sebagai _drama musikal_! Coba bayangkan kalau dia betul-betul melakukannya! Untung aku berhasil mencegahnya..."

Para Gold Saint menelan ludah, merasa ngeri. Betapa mengerikannya Athena yang sudah gila...

Bersambung

A/N: Buat yang ulang tahun pada 22 Februari, saya serius lho, kalo Anda gak suka fanfic ini boleh PM saya dan maki2 saya. Tapi semoga Anda suka. Buat yang lain, kalo sempat tolong review yah. Makasih... go to the next chapter please? ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Saya males nulisin sesi latihan mereka... jadi langsung ke hari H aja deh, pas mereka tampil. Buat yang ultah tanggal 22 Februari, kalo Anda gak sreg dengan apa yang saya lakukan pada tokoh favorit Anda di SS pada chapter 2 ini, silakan protes pada saya lewat PM. Sebisa mungkin saya berusaha jaga citra mereka semua kok. Dan buat yang lain, boleh protes juga kok. Please R&R... ^w^

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei, Nickelodeon's _Dora The Explorer_, dan teman SD saya berinisial R.A.A., sebab skenario di sini adalah miliknya saat drama bahasa Indonesia kelas 2 SMP dulu.

**Timeline: **Dua minggu setelah chapter 1

**Ch. 2 **

**Hari H**

Pope Hall sudah ramai oleh para undangan yang hadir demi menyaksikan drama gila Athena. Kelima Bronze Saint utama duduk di paling depan, anggaplah itu tempat VIP. Wajar saja, sebab drama ini didedikasikan untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin menyaksikannya," Seiya tak bisa berhenti nyengir. "Dari judulnya saja aku sudah ingin tertawa!"

"Saori-san ada-ada saja," Shiryu tersenyum simpul.

"Kasihan sekali para Gold Saint..." ujar Shun geli.

"Kira-kira Master Camus akan menjadi siapa ya?" Hyoga bertanya-tanya. "Kalau drama ini mengisahkan tentang putri dan pangeran, aku tidak ragu bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi pangerannya. Tapi drama seperti ini..."

Obrolan mereka terputus oleh lampu yang tiba-tiba meredup. Kemudian ada sesorot cahaya di panggung, yang menyorot Athena. Di belakang Athena, ada sebuah tirai merah tertutup.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, hadirin! Seperti yang telah tertulis pada undangan yang Anda terima, drama ini berjudul Dora dan Si Kerudung Merah, dan diperankan oleh para Gold Saint. Disutradarai oleh saya sendiri, Kido Saori, dan saya pula yang membuat skenarionya. Disponsori oleh Graud Foundation. Selamat menikmati!"

Athena mundur, lalu memberi isyarat pada Saga dan Kanon untuk membuka tirai. Kemudian, tampillah gambar latar belakang sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir hutan. Setelah itu, suara merdu Shaka terdengar,

"_Pada zaman entah kapan, hiduplah seorang gadis kecil bersama ibunya di pinggir hutan. __Gadis itu dipanggil Kerudung Merah, karena dia selalu mengenakan tudung berwarna merah. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin dipanggil Kerudung Biru kan?"_

Penonton meledak tertawa karena dua hal: yang pertama, karena skenario buatan Athena yang rada-rada, dan yang kedua, karena sangat lucu mendengar Shaka menjadi narator skenario seperti itu (karena nada suaranya terdengar sangat tidak ikhlas membacakannya, meski harus diakui bahwa dengan suaranya yang seperti itu, Shaka cocok sekali menjadi narator).

Tunggu dulu—ternyata penonton tertawa karena tiga hal!

Sebab, saat itu Mu—dengan baju gadis desa dan kerudung merah—muncul di panggung bersama Aioros—dengan pakaian ibu-ibu desa dan membawa keranjang bambu (A/N: Tata rias dan kostum Aphrodite memang sangat luar biasa dalam drama ini!). Ada rona merah di pipi sang Aries dan Sagittarius, sudah jelas mereka sangat malu karena harus melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini.

"Mu—mmm—eh—Kerudung Merah, anakku, tolong kauantarkan kue ini pada Nenek yang sedang sakit. Kau tahu jalannya, kan?"

Mu mengangguk patuh. Dengan wajahnya yang memang _baby-face_, peran ini cocok untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah. Sampaikan salam Ibu untuk Nenek, dan katakan semoga cepat sembuh. Ingat, Mu—Kerudung Merah, kau tidak boleh mampir ke mana-mana dulu sebelum ke rumah Nenek! Pergilah langsung ke rumah Nenek, makan kue ini bersamanya, lalu segera pulang. Jangan bermain-main dulu, oke?" Aioros menyodorkan keranjang bambu berisi kue pada Mu.

"Ya, Bu," kata Mu, seraya menerima keranjang kue dari Aioros. Ia melirik sedikit ke penonton dan langsung sangat malu ketika melihat Kiki tertawa ngakak di sebelah Seiya. "Aku pergi, Bu!"

Mu berbalik, meninggalkan Aioros.

"Hati-hati pada Sweeper si serigala jahat, Kerudung Merah!" seru Aioros sambil melambai.

Kemudian lampu panggung menggelap, dan tirai menutup sejenak. Setelah tirai terbuka lagi, gambar latar belakang sudah berganti menjadi hutan. Suara Shaka terdengar lagi,

"_Kerudung Merah meninggalkan rumahnya dan mulai berjalan. Dia menikmati perjalanan ini, karena hutan tersebut sangat indah. Kerudung Merah sering berhenti di jalan untuk mencium harumnya bunga dan tertawa-tawa melihat kupu-kupu..."_

Di atas panggung, dengan menahan malu Mu berjalan riang seolah gadis kecil, kemudian membungkuk untuk mencium bunga-bunga yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Saga dan Kanon, dan berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu plastik yang digantung dengan tali dan digerakkan oleh Saga dan Kanon dari atas. (Komentar Gryphon Minos dari bangku penonton: "Marionet murahan! Aku bisa menggerakkan kupu-kupu itu dengan _Cosmic Marionette_-ku yang talinya tidak terlihat!")

"_Karena keasyikan bermain-main, tanpa sadar Si Kerudung Merah pun tersesat. Matahari mulai tinggi, dan akhirnya Si Kerudung Merah mulai menangis..."_

Mu duduk di panggung—menghadap ke penonton, tentu saja—lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan memperdengarkan suara menangis.

"_Tetapi, para dewa dan dewi masih menyayangi Kerudung Merah. __Mereka mengirim seseorang dan seekor monyet untuk menolongnya..._"

Camus, dengan wajah superkaku dan berpakaian seperti Dora The Explorer (baju ungu, celana oranye, rambut _shaggy _hitam [wig], gelang bunga, dan menyandang tas ransel) muncul di panggung bersama Milo yang berwajah superbete dan berkostum monyet dengan sepatu boot merah (A/N: Bayangkanlah ketika Aphrodite harus merias keduanya! ^o^).

Pope Hall serasa akan runtuh karena tawa penonton, terutama para Bronze Saint yang ada di depan, dan terutama lagi Hyoga.

"Halo. Aku Dora. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Camus dengan suara superdatar dan muka superjutek, sama sekali tidak ada ramah-ramahnya atau ceria-cerianya seperti Dora yang asli. Di belakang panggung, Athena tertawa-tawa melihat Gold Saint-nya yang paling dingin harus berperan menjadi Dora.

"Dan aku Boots. Ya, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Milo dengan suara cempreng melengking, kelihatan sekali bahwa dia sangat tidak ikhlas memerankan Boots.

Mu, yang selain menahan malu juga menahan geli sekarang, mengangkat wajah dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku harus mengantar kue ini pada nenekku, tapi aku tersesat," kata Mu dengan suara sedih.

Camus memegang punggung Mu (di skenario, seharusnya yang dia lakukan adalah _merangkul_), lalu berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Kami akan menolongmu." Kemudian ia menatap ke penonton dan matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat Hyoga yang sudah menangis saking gelinya. "Pada siapa kita bertanya jika kita tak tahu jalan mana yang harus ditempuh?" ujarnya datar.

"Peta, peta!" sahut Milo dengan suara cempreng melengking yang sama, sambil memutar matanya.

"Benar. Peta. Katakan peta, katakan peta."

"Peta, peta!"

"Lebih keras."

"Peta, peta!"

Dan Shura masuk ke panggung, tubuhnya berbalut kain putih (cara memakainya seperti handuk). Shura juga kelihatan superjengkel. Shiryu benar-benar terbahak-bahak di bawah sana.

Shura menghela napas, lalu bernyanyi tidak niat, "Kalau kau mencari lokasi, akulah yang kaucari, aku Peta. Aku Peta, aku Peta. Kalau kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat, aku Peta. Aku Peta, aku Peta, aku Peta, aku Peta, aku Peta, aku Peta, aku Peta, aku Peta!"

Tawa kembali membahana. Shura menahan kejengkelan, lalu berkata, "Dora dan Boots harus menolong Si Kerudung Merah yang tersesat untuk mengantar kue ke rumah Nenek." Ia mengambil kertas karton putih besar yang sudah disiapkan oleh Saga dan Kanon, lalu membukanya ke arah penonton.

"Untuk sampai ke Rumah Nenek, kita harus melewati Danau, lalu melewati Kebun Bunga, dan sampailah kita di Rumah Nenek! Ayo, ulangi sekali lagi! Danau, Kebun Bunga, Rumah Nenek! Danau, Kebun Bunga, Rumah Nenek! Danau, Kebun Bunga, Rumah Nenek!" Shura beringsut cepat, kembali ke belakang panggung. Dia lega karena perannya sudah selesai.

"Jalan mana yang harus kita tempuh?" kata Camus tanpa nada. Dia benar-benar terlihat tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk menghayati perannya. "Danau, Kebun Bunga, Rumah Nenek. Oke, ayo pergi, Kerudung Merah."

"Jangan menangis lagi, kita pasti akan sampai ke rumah nenekmu!" sahut Milo.

"Ya," Mu berdiri.

"Hati-hati dengan Sweeper si serigala jahat," kata Camus tak acuh, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan pergi. Tirai menutup, lampu panggung meredup. Penonton terbahak-bahak, bahkan tidak sedikit yang sudah menangis saking gelinya.

Suara Shaka terdengar lagi,

"_Dan akhirnya, Kerudung Merah menemukan jalan yang benar ke rumah Nenek dengan bantuan Dora dan Boots. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sweeper si serigala jahat telah mengintai sejak tadi..."_

Deathmask muncul dengan latar belakang tirai, dan dia disorot hanya dengan satu lampu. Dia berkostum Sweeper. Sungguh cocok perannya sebagai serigala jahat ini...

"Danau, Kebun Bunga, Rumah Nenek! Aku akan mendahului mereka ke Rumah Nenek. Aku akan memakan si Nenek, lalu berpura-pura menjadi Nenek. Ketika Kerudung Merah datang, aku akan mencuri kuenya, dan memakan dirinya pula sekaligus si Dora dan Boots! Aku akan kenyang hari ini! Myowahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" kemudian si Serigala Jahat pergi, dan panggung menjadi gelap lagi.

"Ini sih, bukan Sweeper, tapi Deathmask sungguhan," bisik Shun pada Shiryu. Shiryu mengangguk.

Shaka kembali membaca,

"_Tibalah Dora, Boots, dan Kerudung Merah di tempat yang pertama, yaitu Danau..."_

Shun kembali berbisik ke Shiryu, "Bukankah seharusnya ada adegan di mana Dora dan Boots bernyanyi, 'Ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya! Kita menuju ke sana, kutahu kita pasti bisa!'?"

Seiya, yang mendengar hal itu, memandang Shun tak percaya sambil berkata, "Shun... ternyata kau hobi menonton Dora The Explorer!?"

Shun memerah, terdiam segera.

"Dia memang hobi," sahut Ikki. Shun menoleh padanya dan berbisik tertahan, "Nii-san!!!"

Ikki hanya nyengir, lalu kembali menonton. Tirai sudah terbuka lagi, dan latar belakang panggung sekarang adalah gambar danau. Tapi, di depan Camus, Milo dan Mu, yang ada adalah sebuah kolam plastik besar yang penuh berisi air. (Di kedua sisi panggung, Saga dan Kanon bertukar cengiran pasrah).

"Kita sudah sampai di Danau," kata Milo, lagi-lagi memutar matanya. "Tapi, bagaimana cara kita menyeberangi Danau yang _luas, dalam dan besar _ini, Dora?"

Camus diam saja. Mu mendekatinya dan berbisik, "Kau harus mengambil sesuatu dari Ransel, Camus."

Camus menghela napas jengkel, lalu alih-alih mengambil sesuatu dari Ransel, dia malah berkata, "Mudah saja untuk menyeberanginya."

Camus mengangkat tangan, lalu berseru, "Diamond Dust!", dan bekulah 'Danau' itu seketika.

Hyoga meledak tertawa, diikuti penonton yang lain. (Di belakang panggung, Athena tertawa sampai nyaris bergulingan. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan improvisasi ini...)

Milo dan Mu _sweat-drop_.

"Ayo kita seberangi," Camus melompati kolam plastik itu dengan mudah (A/N: Kalo gitu ngapain dia bekuin segala? Lompatin aja dari tadi... ^_^;;). Milo dan Mu berpandangan, saling mengangkat bahu, lalu mengikuti jejak Camus.

"Kita berhasil menyeberangi Danau!" seru Milo setelah sampai di 'seberang', dengan suara senang dibuat-buat.

"Selanjutnya, kita ke mana?" tanya Mu.

"Danau, Kebun Bunga, Rumah Nenek. Jadi berikutnya kita harus ke Kebun Bunga," jawab Camus dingin. Mereka bertiga berjalan lagi, dan tirai menutup. Kemudian suara Shaka terdengar,

"_Sementara itu, Sweeper telah tiba di Rumah Nenek. Dia sangat cepat, sebab Sweeper yang ini punya kecepatan cahaya..."_

Para penonton tertawa lagi. Athena benar-benar sudah kacau!!!

Tirai membuka, dan latar belakang panggung telah berganti menjadi sebuah kamar. Di atas panggung, ada Dohko (versi tua) dengan kostum nenek-nenek (daster dan penutup kepala berenda) terbaring di atas tempat tidur, dan Deathmask sedang menghampirinya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Dohko dengan suara parau, yang adalah suaranya sendiri (hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak perlu terlalu berakting...).

"Ini cucumu, KM," jawab Deathmask dengan suara ditinggikan.

"DM? Aku tidak punya cucu bernama DM," kata Dohko, menahan ketawa.

"Bukan DM, tapi KM!!! **K**erudung **M**erah!!!" bentak Deathmask sebal.

"Oh, kau, Kerudung Merah," sahut Dohko. "Maaf saja, cucuku, pendengaran nenekmu ini sudah sangat berkurang..." kemudian Dohko terbatuk-batuk. Akting, tentu saja. Tapi sangat natural!

Deathmask menghampiri Dohko di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau pasti ingin menjenguk Nenek, benar kan?" Dohko tersenyum, lalu terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Nenek ge-er banget! Aku ke sini mau memakan Nenek..." Deathmask menyeringai sambil semakin mendekati Dohko. Lalu ia membelakangi penonton, dan beradegan seolah sedang memakan Dohko. Dohko mengeluarkan pekikan-pekikan.

Tirai menutup. Kemudian Kanon berjalan ke tengah-tengah panggung, dengan lampu menyorot dirinya. Ia membawa selembar karton putih besar dan memperlihatkannya pada penonton. Tulisannya:

**DANGEROUS! PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO DO THAT AT HOME.**

**Athena**

Setelah itu, Kanon kembali ke belakang panggung. Penonton _sweat-drop_.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata di balik keanggunannya, dia punya sisi gila dan kurang kerjaan seperti ini," komentar Julian Solo yang duduk di sebelah Ikki. "Apakah aku masih mau melamarnya suatu hari nanti?"

Ikki nyengir lebar mendengar itu.

Kemudian, Shaka mulai berbicara lagi,

"_Setelah melewati danau, kini mereka bertiga tiba di Kebun Bunga..."_

Tirai kembali membuka, dan latar belakang telah berganti menjadi padang bunga. Di panggung pun terdapat banyak bunga. Tetapi, bunga-bunga itu layu.

"Kita sudah tiba di kebun bunga," kata Milo.

"Tapi lihatlah! Kasihan bunga-bunga ini," sahut Mu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar bunga-bunga ini segar kembali?" tanya Camus datar. Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata bersama-sama, "Kita harus menyiraminya!"

Mu mendekati Camus dan berbisik lagi, "Camus, kali ini kau harus mengambil sesuatu dari Ransel seperti yang ada di skenario! Kasihan Aldebaran kalau dia tidak tampil!"

Mu tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Aldebaran sangat berharap agar Camus berimprovisasi lagi seperti tadi, agar dirinya tidak tampil sama sekali!

"Aku tahu, Mu," sahut Camus dengan suara pelan. Kemudian dia berdialog dengan datar, "Kita harus menyirami bunga-bunga ini. Mari kita lihat ranselku dan melihat barang apa yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menyiram bunga-bunga ini."

"Katakan ransel!" seru Milo lelah. "Ransel! Ransel!"

Aldebaran naik ke panggung, sangat ogah-ogahan karena sebal mengapa Camus tidak berimprovisasi lagi. Aldebaran mengenakan kostum berbentuk ransel berwarna ungu. Dia kelihatan seperti tas yang besaaaaaaar sekali.

"Ransel, Ransel," dia mulai bernyanyi ogah-ogahan, "Ransel, Ransel. Aku Ransel berisi penuh berisi barang ini dan itu. Semua barang yang kauperlu tersedia hanya untukmu. Ransel, Ransel. Ransel, Ransel. Yeah!"

Penonton terpingkal-pingkal lagi.

"Dora, Boots, dan Kerudung Merah membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyirami bunga-bunga yang layu! Benda apa yang bisa kita gunakan?" Aldebaran mengeluarkan lima barang yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. "Apakah tempat makan? Kaos kaki? Gembor penyiram? Buku? Pita perekat?"

Dia diam sejenak, lalu berseru, "Benar sekali! Gembor penyiram!" Aldebaran memberikan gembor penyiram itu pada Camus. Kemudian ia segera pergi dengan lega.

"Sekarang kita punya gembor penyiram untuk menyiram bunga-bunga itu, sehingga mereka tidak akan layu lagi!" kata Milo, masih cempreng dan melengking. "Ayo siram, Dora!"

Camus membuka tutup atas gembor penyiram dan menuangkan isinya ke atas bunga-bunga layu. Isinya adalah bunga-bunga segar yang jauh lebih banyak daripada bunga-bunga layu, sehingga terlihat bahwa setelah disirami, bunga-bunga itu segar kembali. (A/N: Saga dan Kanon cukup kreatif sebagai seksi dekorasi... atau memalukan? ^o^)

"Wah, lihat! Bunga-bunga itu menjadi segar lagi!" komentar Milo dengan suara takjub dibuat-buat. Mu terlihat senang, sementara Camus tidak berekspresi seperti biasa.

Penonton mungkin sudah hampir sekarat karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Camus, Mu dan Milo melewati bunga-bunga yang 'segar kembali' tersebut, lalu berhenti.

"Kita sudah melewati Kebun Bunga, berarti yang berikutnya adalah Rumah Nenek."

"Rumah Nenek! Akhirnya!" kata Mu riang. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan keranjang bambunya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Nenek!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke segera ke Rumah Nenek!" ajak Milo segera. Supaya drama ini segera selesai, tentunya!

Tirai menutup. Suara Shaka terdengar, _"Sementara Dora, Boots dan Kerudung Merah berjalan menuju Rumah Nenek, mari kita lihat si Sweeper..."_

Deathmask muncul di panggung dengan latar belakang tetap tirai, lampu menyorot dirinya. Dia berkostum Sweeper yang memakai baju nenek, baju yang tadi dipakai Dohko (bukan baju yang sama tentunya, karena ukuran tubuh mereka berbeda!).

"Sebentar lagi pasti Kerudung Merah, Dora dan Boots akan sampai kemari. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan mereka! Myowahahahahahaha!!!" setelah tertawa dengan gaya sok iblis (atau iblis beneran?), Deathmask turun dari panggung.

Shaka kembali bernarasi, _"Dan akhirnya, ketiga jagoan kita tiba di Rumah Nenek..."_

Tirai membuka, dan tampaklah Camus, Milo serta Mu di depan Deathmask yang berbaring terbungkus selimut di tempat tidur bekas Dohko tadi. Latar belakangnya adalah interior rumah yang sederhana.

"Nenek!" Mu berlari mendekati tempat tidur, dan Deathmask semakin merapatkan selimutnya sehingga hanya kepalanya yang ditutupi topi berenda yang terlihat.

"Cucuku... Kerudung Merah..." kata Deathmask dengan suara parau. "Kau datang menjenguk Nenek?"

"Ya Nek. Aku membawa kue dari Ibu. Dan aku ke sini bersama kedua temanku, Dora dan Boots," Mu menunjuk Camus dan Milo. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat geli melihat Deathmask yang terbungkus kostum Sweeper yang ditambah kostum Nenek. Milo sudah nyaris tak kuat menahan tawa, sementara Camus—walaupun merasa geli juga—memilih untuk _stay cool_.

"Kue? Wah, Nenek senang sekali..." Deathmask menyeringai.

Milo harus pura-pura terbatuk untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Penonton sudah tertawa-tawa di bawah sana, gara-gara Milo yang seperti itu.

"Nek, kenapa suara Nenek jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Mu dengan segala kemampuannya untuk tampak polos.

"Karena Nenek sedang sakit, Kerudung Merah!"

"Dan kenapa mata Nenek menjadi besar begitu?" Mu memang patut diacungi jempol untuk berakting polos seperti gadis kecil.

"Agar Nenek dapat melihatmu dengan lebih jelas, cucuku," Deathmask memutar matanya bete.

"Dan kenapa telinga Nenek jadi runcing begitu?"

"Untuk bisa mendengar suaramu lebih baik, Nak," Deathmask mulai menggeram tak sabar. (A/N: Sebenarnya hal ini bagus, karena akting mereka menjadi tampak sangat natural!)

"Dan kenapa gigi Nenek jadi tajam, besar dan kuning begitu?" Mu masih bertanya dengan sok polos.

Kemudian, dua orang meledak. Milo meledak tertawa, sementara Deathmask meledak marah, habis sabar.

"UNTUK BISA MENGUNYAHMU LEBIH BAIK, BODOH!!! DAN GIGIKU TIDAK KUNING, MU!!!"

Penonton ikut meledak—tertawa, tentu saja. Pasti setelah drama ini selesai, toilet akan dipenuhi orang-orang yang sakit perut atau ingin kencing. Kalau sekarang, semuanya harus menahan hasrat ke toilet, karena tidak ada yang mau kehilangan satu babak pun dalam drama ini. (A/N: Ini adalah skenario Athena juga. Setiap pergi ke toilet, setiap orang dipungut bayaran. Kalau banyak yang ke toilet, pasti uang yang terkumpul akan cukup banyak. Lumayan, sebagai pemasukan—karena drama ini sendiri gratis, sehingga tidak menelurkan profit.)

Deathmask langsung bangun, hendak menerkam Mu. Mu menghindar, keranjang kuenya jatuh. Milo tertawa-tawa, lupa dengan perannya sebagai Boots. Camus menonton mereka dalam diam, tapi wajahnya terlihat terhibur.

"Ternyata dia adalah Sweeper si serigala jahat!!!" jerit Mu. Dia menyambar keranjang kuenya, lalu mundur ke arah Camus dan Milo. Milo perlahan-lahan mengendalikan diri untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Serahkan kue itu padaku! Setelah itu aku akan memakan kalian, seperti aku telah memakan Nenek! Myowahahahahahahaha!!!" Deathmask perlahan-lahan mendekat.

"Apa!? Kau telah memakan Nenek!?" pekik Mu, benar-benar mirip seorang gadis kecil. Dia benar-benar malu karena harus berakting bodoh seperti ini. Pasti ejekan untuknya tidak akan habis sampai beberapa tahun ke depan...

"Ya!" Deathmask menepuk perutnya. Dari belakang panggung Dohko berseru, "Kerudung Merah!? Cucuku!? Hati-hati pada serigala jahat ini!!! Larilah, Nak!!!"

"Nenek!!!" seru Mu, berpura-pura nyaris menangis. Dia menggenggam keranjangnya erat-erat, lalu menoleh pada Camus dan Milo. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara kita menghentikan Sweeper?"

Camus dan Milo memandang Sweeper, dan hal itu membuat Milo tertawa lagi melihat Deathmask yang terlihat kegerahan karena memakai kostum berlapis-lapis. Wajah Deathmask memerah karena malu dan marah, lalu membentak,

"Monyet yang di sana!!! Sadar diri dong!!! Serigala masih lebih baik daripada monyet, tahu!!!"

Penonton terbahak-bahak, begitu juga dengan para Gold Saint di belakang panggung, apalagi Athena.

"Aku akan memakan monyet itu duluan, lalu sepatu botnya akan kupajang di dinding kuilku!!!" seru Deathmask, semakin membuat penonton ngakak.

"Bagaimana cara kita menghentikannya?" tanya Mu lagi, menetralisir suasana.

"Mudah. Katakan saja, 'Sweeper jangan mencuri'. Ayo katakan bersama-sama, 'Sweeper jangan mencuri'," kata Camus datar. Dia berharap agar drama memalukan ini segera selesai.

Lalu Mu (tergesa-gesa karena ingin drama ini segera selesai), Camus (dengan sangat ogah-ogahan), dan Milo (menahan tawa sampai matanya berair) menjulurkan tangan ke depan, dan berkata, "Sweeper jangan mencuri! Sweeper jangan mencuri! Sweeper jangan mencuri!"

Deathmask, teringat naskah dan ancaman Athena ("Kalau kau mengacaukan drama ini, aku akan menambah satu wajah di dinding Kuil Cancer, yaitu _wajahmu_!"), berpura-pura terkejut dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, lalu berkata, "Ya ampun..."

Penonton sungguh-sungguh nyaris mati karena kebanyakan tertawa. Mungkin klinik Athena juga akan laris setelah ini.

"Kita berhasil?" tanya Mu pelan.

"Myowahahahahahaha!!! TIDAK!!!" kata Deathmask senang. "Aku memang tidak akan jadi mencuri kuemu, tapi LARANGANNYA KAN BUKAN 'SWEEPER JANGAN MEMAKAN KAMI'!? Jadi aku akan tetap memakan kalian! Myowahahahaha!!!"

"LARI!!!" seru Mu, menarik tangan Camus dan Milo. Camus tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Milo sudah gila tertawa.

Lalu, muncullah Aiolia sementara Mu, Camus dan Milo berlarian di panggung dengan dikejar Deathmask. Aiolia menghentikan Mu, Camus dan Milo.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berlari seperti itu? Ceritakan padaku, gadis kecil?"

Aiolia tampak gagah dengan kostum pemburu, dan dia senang sekali karena mendapat peran sebagai 'pahlawan' di sini. Dia berharap agar perannya ini bisa memesona Marin.

"Tuan Pemburu, tolong kami!!! Kami dikejar serigala gila itu!!!" Mu mengadu, dan dia menarik Camus dan Milo untuk bersembunyi di belakang Aiolia. Kini Aiolia berhadapan dengan Deathmask.

"Minggir, tetangga..." ancam Deathmask. Aiolia tersenyum meremehkan, lalu mengambil senapan (bohongan, tentu saja), dan membidik Deathmask.

"Maaf saja, Sweeper, aku bukan tetanggamu di hutan..." dan dia menembak. Deathmask terjatuh, terbelalak, lalu...

...terdengar suara dengkuran.

Mu mengerjap. Camus tetap diam. Milo menyeka matanya yang berair.

"Aku sudah membiusnya," Aiolia tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Mu, Camus dan Milo.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Pemburu!!!" Mu menatap Aiolia dengan berbinar-binar (A/N: Hebat sekali akting Mu...). "Tapi... nenekku sudah dimakan serigala jahat itu..."

"Jangan khawatir," Aiolia membuka ritsleting rompinya, dan memperlihatkan alat-alat untuk operasi. "Ayo kita bedah dia..."

Tirai menutup. Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan geli. Tak lama kemudian, tirai membuka lagi, dan memperlihatkan Mu, Camus, Milo, Aiolia dan Dohko sedang makan kue dengan riang di atas tikar, seperti piknik. Latar belakangnya adalah hutan dan Rumah Nenek, indikasi bahwa mereka berpiknik di halaman Rumah Nenek.

"Kita berhasil!" kata Milo, lalu mereka berlima—dengan sangat malas dan enggan—berdiri. Musik mengalun, dan kelimanya bergoyang kacau sambil menyanyi, "Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita berhasil!"

Penonton terpingkal keras untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Tarian mereka sungguh kacau! Camus yang bagai robot, Mu yang berekspresi riang tapi terlihat menahan malu, Milo yang malas-malasan, Aiolia yang tampak sama malunya dengan Mu, dan Dohko yang nggak banget.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa tidur malam ini!" kata Seiya terengah-engah di tengah tawanya.

"Tentu kau akan tertidur dengan cepat, karena tertawa telah menguras energimu!" balas Hyoga yang sudah menangis berulang-ulang; menangis karena geli.

Tirai menutup. Suara Shaka terdengar, dan semua orang bisa menangkap kelegaan dalam suaranya karena drama ini sudah berakhir.

"_Dan begitulah, Kerudung Merah berhasil mengantarkan kue dengan selamat ke Rumah Nenek dengan bantuan Dora dan Boots. Dan mereka berhasil mengalahkan Sweeper si serigala jahat!"_

Lampu panggung menggelap. Kemudian, dua sosok naik ke atas panggung. Mereka adalah Camus dan Milo. Dua lampu sorot menyorot mereka.

"Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka dalam perjalanan ini?" tanya Camus datar. Dia dan Milo diam sejenak, lalu Milo berkata,

"Kalau aku, aku paling suka bagian saat Sweeper berteriak, 'Tapi gigiku tidak kuning, Mu!'" kemudian Milo terpingkal-pingkal. "Dan aku juga paling suka saat kau membekukan Danau itu, Dora..."

Camus, tetap dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, berkata datar dengan nada sedingin es, "Kalau aku, aku paling suka bagian saat perjalanan ini sudah selesai."

Penonton tertawa lagi... bagaimana mungkin tidak tertawa?

Camus dan Milo membungkuk ke penonton, lalu berjalan turun panggung.

Tepuk tangan membahana, komentar-komentar terdengar. Semua penonton terlihat puas dan terhibur.

"Benar-benar mengocok perut!!!"

"Athena sudah gila..."

"Para Gold Saint itu lebih gila, karena mau-maunya mereka menuruti kegilaan Athena!"

"Aku bersyukur aku bukan Gold Saint..."

Pope Hall berangsur-angsur sepi, karena banyak orang menuju toilet. Sementara para Bronze Saint terlihat lemas di kursi masing-masing.

"Aku tidak sanggup berdiri, aku kehabisan tenaga karena kebanyakan tertawa," keluh Shun.

"Aku belum pernah tertawa seperti ini sepanjang hidupku," komentar Ikki, menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, drama ini bagus untukmu, Ikki," sahut Shiryu. "Untunglah aku tidak buta lagi sehingga aku bisa menyaksikan drama ini!"

"Master Camus... Master Camus... bagaimana mungkin dia mau berperan sebagai Dora!? Aku tidak bisa berlatih dengannya lagi, aku pasti tertawa setiap melihat wajahnya!!!" Hyoga terbahak-bahak, air mata geli mengalir di pipinya.

"Pujian untuk Athena... pujian untuk para Gold Saint!" ujar Seiya, tampak benar-benar lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sementara itu di balik panggung, Athena memberi selamat pada kesepuluh Gold Saint-nya yang sudah berperan dengan sangat baik. Sedangkan Aphrodite, Saga, dan Kanon terlihat sama lemasnya dengan para penonton karena terlalu geli menyaksikan rekan-rekan mereka dikerjai habis oleh Athena. Shion sendiri tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat drama ancur tersebut.

Athena, yang juga kebanyakan tertawa, berkata, "Kalian tahu... sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi sutradara. Aku sedang menyusun skenario berikutnya. Bagaimana kalau..."

"TIDAK!!!!" teriak para Gold Saint langsung. Mereka sudah sepakat, mereka akan mengirim Athena ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa jika Athena benar-benar berani melakukan hal ini lagi.

~Fin~

A/N: Tahu gak sih, saya juga ngakak2 nulisnya! ^o^ Bagi yang ultah pada 22 Februari, semoga Anda menyukai fanfic gila ini! Dan bagi yang lain juga, tentu saja! Tolong review kalo sempat! Muchas gracias~! ^u^


End file.
